Winners and Losers
by Aisuma
Summary: -3 Shots- If winners can lose then can losers win?
1. Winners and Losers

Trying out something a little different. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Even if I did would you believe it?_**  
**_

_**Winners and Losers**_

If losers can win then can winners lose? A phrase she's contemplated on for a while. Right now though her mind is someplace else.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun! Yes! More! More!" the young blonde cries out in joy with a squeal. The blonde petals whip back and forth on sheets like a wild animal as the form above drives her to another level rhapsody. Eventually the body above would give way to exhaustion and let his weary bones fall on top of the girl. His brown locks tickling the girl's porcelain neck and his head nestled in her bosom. She, wrapping her arms around his neck and unwrapping her legs from his waist. "Incredible Sasuke-kun." The female whispers out as her rapid breath now lessens to a steady beat. "I'm not Sasuke." Her companion mutters back even though she didn't need the response. The aqua eyes flutter open to stare at her ceiling. She knew. It isn't Sasuke. It never was…

Ino Yamanaka. Graduated from the academy at the age of twelve. Out of all fifteen kunoichi in her graduating class, she was ranked number one. The only other girl that came close to Ino's scores was her best rival. Even she was only able to beat the Yamanaka child in test scores. Everything else Ino excelled into the higher percentages of the class. The blonde was also quite friendly and helpful, aiding other students such as the Hyuuga heiress, the outcast, and her future teammates. Both quite the beauty and a hard worker, Ino definitely was the most beautiful flower of her generation. This may have only been for a short time.

The kunoichi has always thought herself as one of her favorite hobbies: a flower. Flowers were beautiful and even though they may seem fragile, can be quite strong. Like a flower she wanted many to be drawn to her beauty until that one person would be allured and pick her. Ino only wanted one person to choose her out of all the other flowers. She desired the last member of Uchiha.

It would not be though. Only one person was finally able to ensnare the heart of this endangered specie known as Uchiha. The only one able to do that was the pink flower. Don't misinterpret the blonde's thinking as hatred. She really is happy for her best friend. Still didn't Ino work as hard as Sakura? Didn't she stand in front of her mirror giving her hair hundreds of strokes and practicing lines and jutsus as much as Sakura? Well it didn't matter now. Over a decade of trying to tempt the Uchiha to end up null. Sakura won and she lost.

It didn't help that the blue eye girl had aided her best friend to this. She helped the girl gain confidence as a young child and her advice would lead into the cherry blossom gaining that dark raven. There were times the cosmos flower wished she left the bullies to pick on her best friend all those years ago.

Despite this Ino smiled at the couple. She cheered her friend on and learned to let go of her past love. Many told her to get over it, in which she did, claiming it was only obsession. The sad fact is though a wound to the heart, regardless of how small it is, will take root and contaminate the whole.

Getting over Sasuke was tough, but she decided to focus on her shinobi training and other relationships. Even if the elite raven is the best, he certainly isn't the only one. So the girl let her blue eyes take sight of another blonde whose situation was much similar. The hyperactive knucklehead did have his positives and he also suffered from the new union. Yet the cute face with the whiskers only had eyes for one person. If those blue orbs ever did waver it was only towards his eternal watcher.

Now just unlucky? Perhaps. There are always more fish in the sea so they say. For Ino though this became an alert, which would also cause desperation. She tried her fortunes with others only to be turned down. The kunoichi even flaunted her body towards her teammates, in which they stated that being friends would be better.

Still just a string of unfortunate events? That is for the viewer to decide. Even if it is fortune's evil works the Yamanaka princess could not comprehend it. How could she fail so many times? How could billboard brow have all the luck? She not only had the Uchiha all to herself, but the immortal devotion of the fox and the green beast. She received special training from the Fifth. How could the pink hair girl get everything?

Infuriating it was, but Ino could never be angry with her friend just because she became successful. The girl only had herself to be upset at. As frustration built over time, the rest of her life began to worsen. Her shinobi skills began to weaken; accuracy and speed dwindling away. Her taijutsu just began to become worse over time in which the green eye rival began to easily overcome Ino. Even the girl's most prized possession, her beauty, began to decrease. The golden blonde hair just didn't shine as it used to be. Bags began to form under the now dull aqua eyes. Her weight began to decline because of some nasty habits like alcohol and anorexia. The worse happened when in a simple training exercise Ino hurt the round butterfly. He shook it off an only smiled, but still to hurt one of her friends. That was as big of a taboo to her as cannibalism. It is then Ino realized she no longer was that beautiful flower.

The sweat that drenched her body now beginning to evaporate and the two bodies beginning to stir slightly. The blonde's partner slowly traced his fingers on the soft skin on the sides of the girl's body. Her cerulean eyes open slowly to stare at the ceiling, slowly caressing the youth's hair and neck. "How did this all happen?" the kunoichi thought as her pupils took sight of the view outside her window. "It's raining. Just like on that day." Ino contemplates staring at the needle like drops that pound her window.

That day from times long ago the flower was grief stricken. Not that any of her friends would notice. The girl made sure to keep up her natural persona in company. Alone though regret and grief her only companions. A great misfortune is when one cannot see their own deterioration until it pounces on them like a mountain cat. It maybe even greater tragedy for one to watch their destruction and cannot seem to do a thing about it. Ino is of the latter. Ino has always been a smart girl though.

She would not let this continue on. Her fingers would not hurt another friend out of sloppiness or some hidden jealousy. She wouldn't continue to wither away like a rose past its prime. One way or another the girl would take care of the situation. Which is why when her parents sent the blue eye girl to get some poison to take care of pesky rodents she made her decision. A piercing of the body may have left too much of a mess and to suspend oneself from a tree may take too long. A toxin though didn't seem too bad. Socrates said he felt no pain after taking the hemlock. Hopefully it'll be the same for her.

The day was perfect for it too. A day where the sun was supposed to be out, yet the clouds held it for ransom spilling rain onto the earth instead. The day before her latest tries at love another failure. The white-eye genius didn't even let the Yamanaka finish a conversation before roughly dismissing her. It didn't help that earlier that day another crushing defeat against her best friend/rival. A never-ending slumber would be perfect to end the day.

As Ino trudged closer with her goods and umbrella towards home. Upon the usual bridge that she crossed was a new sight. A boy on the other side of the railing, leaning precariously close to the edge. The constant flow from the sky had made the river below a tsunami of destruction. Something not even the best of jounin's would want to be in.

Even though time had passed, Ino recognized the boy. His clothes tattered and ragged by time, it still was him. The cameo pants still held their solid gray color. The bage shirt still mostly intact although it sported a few tears and the kanji's of demise are fading. The scarf only hanging by a few threads around his neck. The only thing new about this figure were his arms, all but his fingers, were wrapped in bandages. The feral hairstyle was soaked with much water that made the brown fur droop across the youth's eyes covering them from public. What the hair did allow for any passing by person to see was the symbol of sound on his headband. The headband now sported a new crack through the symbol, but any leaf person could tell his allegiance. Or past allegiance.

Ever since the clash between Leaf and Sound, many had fled (or captured) from Rice Field Country. Most that were taken in were killed. There were some, who weren't viewed as a threat that gained amnesty. This haggard boy was one of those. Ino could see why he wasn't viewed as a threat anymore. After what the silent insect did to him… he's just been a wanderer around the village. The kunoichi would usually not pay him any mind. Their own encounter in the past at the Chuunin Exams has not put the two on the best of terms.

His body like a statue about to tumble over and break, Ino couldn't just stand by and watch his carcass plummet into the monstrous waves below. "Hey! Are you crazy! Stop!!" she shrills out loud enough to have a fourth of the village hear her. This screech almost makes the vagabond loose his stepping and plunge into the river. He brushes the animal like hair from his oak color eyes to see who in the hell was obstructing him. Zaku sees the blonde drop her things, using her legs to cross over the railing of the bridge and reach him. The sound boy knew of the girl. Because of his nomadic life in the village he's been able just to watch and learn something of most people. The screechy blonde was the one that took over his associate's mind in the forest. She was one of those fan girls until her friend, who is probably even screechier, captured the Uchiha brat's heart. "What do you want?" his breath angrily mutters out. "Just what are you planning to do?"

"What does it look like?"

"You were going to jump?"

"Good. You break the blonde the stereotype. Now beat it."

"No."

"Why not!"

"Cause I'm not going to let you jump!"

"Don't you have to go play gardener or something? Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't. Still there's no reason to this."

Sadly for the boy what other reason was left? He, a follower of the snake sannin, only path was to battle. To fight with his proud arms. Now that's gone. The leaf citizens had told him that his lord had tried to sacrifice him and a thread only saved his life. The ex sound shinobi would not believe any of them. His master would never do that, although he wished that he did.

There was nothing left now. After leaving his life as a thief behind, all he wanted was power. As powerful as he thought himself, the boy really wasn't that strong. His mind tossed this idea for hours upon time. He won many battles, but he never did win the important ones. Some of his greatest victories (a notable one against waterfall shinobi) were easily overshadowed by other sound nin. He couldn't beat his master's precious bone controller or the six-arm freak. He never was able to prove who was actually better between him and his associates: the mummy and the gold needle. Things only became worse when this boy entered into Konoha. His greatest defeat against the arrogant raven. Then the noiseless bug finished off his ninja career forever.

After days, Leaf's medical nins were able to repair his prideful arms to some degree. The wind tunnels were nothing more than artifacts of the past stored in his palms. They would not work again and dexterity was minimal at best. Still the vicious determination would not stop. His sepia eyes would challenge any of those who were within range. Constant defeat would follow after. Even the fat boy from the blonde's team proved too much of a challenge for him. Soon the sound ninja realized. It hit him like a dart to the back of his spine. He lost.

A bird that can't fly will get eaten. A wolf with no fangs cannot hunt. The world will eventually crush these animals with their deficiencies. The boy in cameo is no different. What can he do now? A shinobi life? That's been lost forever now. Back to the life of a thief? His fingers would never be as quick or nimble again to be any good at it. A job? He didn't even have an academy education. What could be done? Nothing.

This angered him to no end and the boy could not take out his rage on anything. Well expect those once boastful arms of his. They were the best things to take out his frustrations on, leaving them with many open marks. I mean even if the youth is not winning beating up his appendages; he's technically not losing either. A twisted ideology he adopted. Finally the child of sound realized there would be no more victories in his life. Only failures from now until his demise. His master would never return for him. His partners were nowhere to be found. The crippled boy disappeared a few nights after the preliminary battles. He didn't see his female companion once chaos broke out on the day of the chuunin assessments. There were never friends: only opponents. Now his opponents would constantly be triumphant.

What was the point in this losing battle of his called life? At least under this overpass he could win his ruin. This stupid kunoichi was the only thing in his way. "Like you're so much better?" his rugged lips spat out. "What do you mean by that?" his hinderer from doom replies, glaring at him and trying to keep her balance.

"You know what I mean. Flaunting over your Sasuke, trying to get him to notice you. Trying to get anyone to notice you. Ruining yourself over that little brat. Look at yourself now. You're so miserable now. Heh. You just maybe more pitiful than me. If anything you should be going over the edge with me."

The exile's words shot deep in the Yamanaka child. Deep at the roots of her problems. Maybe he was right? It's not like she didn't have plans of misfortune to herself too. What gave her the right to stop him? Ino also turns in the same hazardous position like the boy to face Yomi down below. "Maybe you are right…" the girl mutters out staring down at the depths below. This surprises the feral ex ninja. He didn't think he'd have someone accompany him to meet his idol. Well can't hurt to go with someone. So he allowed his chocolate eyes to take in one last look before they went shut. One last breathe of air and the last time to let his mind think back of all the memories of his life.

From when his life began with those twelve other kids, to his lord finding him and making his dreams of power come true. To when his teacher gave him his proud arms, to when he first met his cohorts on their retrieval mission. The years of training until his entry into Konoha. All miserable memories. He let his first and last step off the bridge. Feeling gravity now taking control he awaited the chilling depths below.

The next feeling is strange and quite painful. The soft arm catches him in the throat with as much force as a metal bat. Gravity instantly stops and reverses. This boy is now propelled back over the railing onto the cobblestone of the bridge. Did his lord just hit him? That's the only force he could compare the blow to as his eyes open to stare up at the sky. The clouds are laughing so much that it seems the drops of rain have increased. He raises up his upper body to see the blue eye girl waving her fist at him as she leaps back over the railing. "if you weren't so senseless! Baka! Baka!" the blonde berates the wild hair youth who looks at her with a confused expression.

What gave Ino the right to stop him? She's Ino Yamanaka. That's enough reason in her mind.

"You crazy girl! What the hell you hit me for?" her acquaintance barks aloud in the air. She dangerously walks towards him. "Damn right I hit you! If you even think about jumping off that bridge again I'll kill you myself! Now what's your name?"

"Name? Who do you think you are? I'm not enti-"

"If you don't give me your name I'll use your head to mop up the rain from this bridge." Seeing as this maybe a fate worse than what he was planning, the boy gave his name. Besides no point in fighting if his feet would just lead him back there a few days later. That day Ino dragged the Rice Field country boy, now known as Zaku, back to her house.

To say that to be the end of this story could only happen in fairy tales. Fairy tales, in which they both go home, have some epiphany and live happily ever after. Life doesn't work that way. Well maybe for some. Yet just as many who have happy endings there are tragedies. Which is this?

"That's how it began." The kuniochi's cerulean eyes turn to gaze at the tired form on top of her. The day at the bridge didn't end in a happy ending. Neither left with some new spark or vigor for life. Ino dragged Zaku back to her home to convince him of his folly. Easier said then done. The two hotheads bickered and quarreled like two ferocious animals battling over territory. Their words hurtful and unrelenting would sink deep into the bones of one another.

Perhaps it was their sentences towards one another. Maybe it was the bottle of sake that Ino had stolen and drank half of it. It could have been possibly that when Ino wasn't watching Zaku downed the last half of the alcohol. It may even be that both felt they had nothing left besides the other. Regardless, when the sound boy pinned the Yamanaka princess down and forced himself upon her, she allowed him to.

The time together was astonishing. The suppressed motions of anger and despair they could unleash in this act. Taking each other to new heights and releasing all energy they had. By the end of the day the two were amazed. Within that span of time joy was the only thing within their hearts. Something neither wanted to lose, but didn't know how to keep it.

If misery brought them together, then it would keep them bound. It was not love the two felt for each other. The first meeting would not be the end. Once a week when the girl's parents were away he'd return to her windowsill. She'd wait up to let him in and their ceremony would begin. It never was about love. At most lust. A lust neither wanted to give up since it was the only crack of happiness. They'd kiss and bite, trying to overwhelm the other with the stress their bodies could not release during the day. Sometimes he'd allow his fingers or face to dive between the girl's peach thighs. Sometimes she'd reach for his southern pole and give it a quick massage. Other times they'd be standing, or laying down, grinding their waists into one another until they saw nothing, but the stars around Jupiter. And also be heard as far as Jupiter.

All through the act the blonde would close those marine colored eyes and picture her precious Sasuke-kun creating this ecstasy within her body. She would scream out the Sharingan genius's name trying her best to believe it was actually he. Zaku never cared. She could scream whatever she wanted. To him it was about making her reach that plane of paradise. If this were the only thing left he was good at, then the oak hair boy would do it. To be able to accomplish something with his own power once again. The courtship was never about the other. Ino needed to feel like a precious flower again. Zaku desired to be great at something. They both needed to feel like winners.

Once the ceremony was done the two would revert back to their depressed state with even more malicious words towards one another. If sadness brought them together, then it would have to be sadness to keep them together. Cause if either one felt a bit better about themselves they may actually try to regain their past life. Then what left for the latter? Despair alone. No never again. Misery loves company and both fiery minds intended to keep the company as long as possible. This evening was no different.

The sound child began to move his body off of the girl's young form, chuckling as he did so. "What's so funny?" the blonde flower states, giving him an annoyed look.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just so cute how you scream out 'Sasuke-kun! Ohh Sasuke-kun! Harder!' like he's actually here. So cute and pathetic."

"Is that so? If you ask me the last time you were actually able to throw a kunai is pathetic. How long has it been?"

"Not as long as watching all the people you fell in love with kick you to the curb."

"Yea, but still shorter than your years of getting beaten up. I mean what's your winning and losing streak? Something like five wins and a hundred loses."

"Still more wins than you have over your friend. The best you could ever do was tie with her. And they used to call you one of Konoha's top kunoichi. Give me a break."

"I at least was on top. Unlike some thieving cutter who'll always be third rate."

"You anorexic bitch…"

The two continued like this for another hour. Both burning with anger like fresh magma from the earth until the two erupted. "I'll prove you wrong!" both sides state and left each other that night. There erotic games would come to an end at this point.

Now usually things like this can only get worse. Especially with two rash individuals that don't know how to give a slight bit of submission to another. Yet just as how irregular there relations were, so was this event. It became the ignition for the two shinobi to try and reclaim there past thrones.

Ino once again began to buy her cosmetic products in even greater quantities. Her interests are renewed in her studies and she took a new intense determination to training. Even the lazy shadow became awaken by the blonde's new determination. Even though alone, Zaku returns to training his arms and fingers to be just as powerful as before. Not so different from the hyper fox or the viridian lotus, the child of Oto began to push his body from sunrise to sunset. These two impulsive ninjas are set to show the other up. They'd be damned to lose to the other.

A few months pass and as determined as they are to outshine the other they began to help one another. As much as misery likes company it also likes to see it's company succeed once it is succeeding too. He first began to help her (although not of his own will at first). The boy would fetch her list of cosmetics or ninja tools or whatever errands she had when he had the chance. Zaku never realized how much stuff girls had to do. It makes him wonder back if his female accomplice did all of this. And if so how'd she keep it secret so well.

In return the Yamanaka would aid in his training of hand ligaments (something also against his will). Her loud voice would obnoxiously coach him on even when he was tired. If his body did quit before the allotted time it only gave her training in her jutsus. The delicate fingers would form the Mind Transfer technique, in which she'd do his arm exercises. The girl never realized just how broken his arms were. It took much concentration just to make a fist and other trivial movements, movements anyone else would take for granted in their life. The two would also spar which brought joy on both sides. Ino could feel her body getting stronger while Zaku once again felt the blissful experience of battle. The two soon gain a new respect for one another.

After a while the two considered each other friends or at least allies in the same struggle (another topic decided by the blue eye flower). He helps the girl get over her drinking habits and forces her to eat so she gains back all the weight she'd lost over her turmoil. She assists in his arm-slashing problem, which is quite ironic because blunt bashings to the cranium stopped that distasteful behavior. Even when there was days that both of them just could not seem to win, they would cheer the other up and push them on. This may become a little too aggressive on both sides, but it is just the ignition that they both need.

Once snowfall came the two divulge, striving for their own endeavors. Only returning to gloat about whatever victories the two had attained. Ino returned to facing off against her ultimate rival in all things in life they possibly could fight over. She once again strove to be the number one flower of the village. Zaku also returned to battle with this new vigor, certain of future victories. The two continued on their own paths until almost two years had passed.

Once again Zaku returns to that bridge. His form on the dangerous side of the railing as he looks up into the sky. It's raining just like the last time he was there, but it's a very light downpour that you can barely notice. Although this time it's an unusual case of sun rain. The yellow orb is shinning brightly in the sky as the small tears fall to the earth. His skin just soaking in the warm rays mixed with the cool drops that spill on his new uniform. The new look isn't anything too special. Black cameo shorts, with a black shirt that had a white scythe of the grim reaper in the middle. Armbands that extend from his wrists all the way up to the shoulder. The only relic left is the cracked sound headband that lay loosely on his forehead. There is something on his mind today. A sentence he heard a while ago that has been toiling back and fourth in his mind.

A kunai then comes whizzing by, striking into the railing and almost making the poor boy fall into the river. "Hey Za-kun. Didn't I tell you what would happen if you came back to this bridge?" the blue eye youth tells Zaku as she peers at him with annoyance. He also returns an irritated look at the girl who is dressed in her normal, but always sexy, violet outfit. The sepia eye child sucks air through his mouth and makes a rebellious noise. "What are you? My mother? No I wasn't going to jump. Just thinking. Now go away. And don't call me that name." His voice aggressively vibrates in the air.

The girl pays him no mind. She's used to his offensive by now and is more than prepared to go on the attack if need be. She slides closer to him, leaning on the railing within the confines of the bridge. Her blue orbs looking down at the river and his orbs remain in the sky. "So what are you thinking about?" the kunoichi asks to feed her curiosity. He decides to answer her. Cause if he didn't she'd nag him for the rest of his life until he did answer. "It's still not enough. All this time and I'm still not strong enough. I may never be. I'm just wasting time." The child of sound mutters to his companion while morbidly looking at the ancient cannon in his left palm. Yesterday another fight and he still couldn't beat the Inuzuka child and his giant dog. How in the hell is he supposed to fight the mysterious youth that almost ended his shinobi life if he couldn't beat the fanged boy? Even worse how was he supposed to ever have a chance at the Uchiha if he couldn't surpass the two animal-oriented shinobi?

"Will you give yourself more time. You're not just going to beat them overnight." The blonde princess states as she lets her own delicate hand cover the iron hole in the boy's palm. "Ohh yea congratulations in the Chuunin Exams. You finally joining the rest of us." The girl says cheerfully.

"I should have passed it the first time when I first came to this village with my team."

"Not everyone passes it the first time. It took me my second try to pass also."

"Yea, but it didn't take you so long before you entered again."

"Yea, but I didn't have my arms almost blown off now did I?"

"I don't like excuses….ohh congrats to you too." Zaku replies changing the subject from his own life. The blue eye kunoichi stares at him inquisitively wondering the meaning behind his words. "You didn't think I'd read this month's months special magazine featuring the best kunoichi from this generation of the allied villages?" his voice questions as now his pupils meet hers. The Yamanaka blushes returning a sad gaze down into azure sea. "It's not really that special. I ranked 27th out of the top 30."

"Still that's a lot of kunoichi. You out rank a lot of waterfall girls and trust me. There tough to beat."

"Yea, but Sakura made it in the top 15 and Hinata in the top 10. That blonde from sand is actually number 1." It made the girl sad to see how far behind she's fallen. It's also so ironic. The Hyuuga girl used to be one in the lower percentile of the class and now look at her. In the highest percentile of multiple villages. "How times change.", the girl thinks to herself as the cerulean eyes drift into the slow river current. "Well in the beauty section you ranked 12th right?" the boy asks her.

"Yea even though I tied with Sakura for that spot. It's a lot of tough competition. Maybe that's as far as I can go."

"Maybe I should start hanging out with your friend then. Since she's better and all…"

"She's not better! If that article were printed a month later they would have seen something else! I've busted her up ten times in a row and that winning streak is going to increase!" The quick out burst once again almost makes the male ninja lose his balance and fall. Once he regained his footing Zaku tunes his ears to hear the girl's story. "In the last dozen of spars we've had I've had a straight flush of victories so far. Forehead is going to have to up her game if she wants to keep up with me now. Not only that. I also saw Sasuke-kun today. He couldn't keep his eyes off me. The drool on his chin would have fallen to the floor if Sakura hadn't nudged him. I think he's in trouble with her now." Ino giggles out as she waves both her fingers through her hair and strikes a seductive pose.

"So what now? Going to try an seduce him into your arms?"

"No. As much he was looking at me, he's in love with Sakura now. Besides billboard brow is my friend. I wouldn't do that to her. I'm happy she's with him."

"Heh. You're no fun."

"Besides, I've heard from Sakura he's been pretty submissive and clingy since they got together. He may be a tough ninja, but Sakura is the tiger in that relationship. As much as I'd like to stroke my dear Sasuke-kun's sweet hair I don't want him like some wuss. I need someone who can challenge me and not keep me bored."

"Really. So you came here and found me just to gloat?" Zaku states arching his brow and pushing back up his headband to his forehead. The flower lover grins at him, which makes the boy slightly worried. "That's not the only reason. The two lovebirds are coming over to eat at my place and I'd like some company there with them."

"No. No."

"Please Za-kun."

"Stop calling me that! And no. Why don't you go ask you're team."

"I would, but one's out on a mission and the other has a family duty to attend to."

"Too bad then. Guess you have no one."

"Ohh yea?? You're coming right now." The two tug back and forth with Ino winning because Zaku has to fight the blonde and try to not fall off the bridge. She finally manages to wrestle him back on the bridge. At that point a strong enough pull joggles the headband around the boy's forehead in which it glides off its owner and plummets into the river. "No my headband! You blasted witch look what you made me do!" he shouts out in the air, as his form is about to try and make a swan dive to save his precious symbol. Unfortunately this could not be done because the blonde's elegant arms, gripped one of his arms with the force of a bear trap.

"Will you just leave it behind and move on." Ino replies to flailing larger body.

The boy's chocolate pupils watch glumly as his crown given to him by his former master slowly sinks to parts unknown. "Now what am I going to wear!"

"Don't worry we'll find you a leaf headband."

"I don't want one of your crappy village symbols. I want my sound symbol back!"

"It's time to move into the future. Leave that waste behind. No come one!"

"Ouch! You crazy bitch don't hit me there!"

"I'll hit you wherever I feel like! Now come on! I've got to fix that hair of yours. Then I'll lend you one of my own headbands."

"I'm not wearing a girl's headband and you're not touching my hair! If you do I swear a chunk of that bang in front of your face is coming off!"

"You do that and I guarantee one of your eyes will be swollen before the day is out!"

As his muscles try to break away from the girl's strong grip, something perks his mind. After all the time that has elapsed, maybe he has won something. His eyes focus on the blonde who is angrily and cheerfully pulling him towards her home. She's winning at this struggle…Zaku then remembers what he was thinking about before the loud blonde interrupted him.

If winners can lose, then can losers win?

Right now though, Zaku has bigger problems at hand. How is he going to get out of this predicament? There is no need to contemplate that question anymore.


	2. Daddy Knows

_**Daddy Knows**_

It's amazing to me how many children believe that their parents know nothing of their social and personal lives. Most think they are cunning into tricking parents and believing that we know nothing. Ohh, they are so wrong. What kids forget is that we parents were once kids too. Times and technology may change, but the idea and plot is still the same. Sneak out while mom and dad are sleeping, leave some type of distraction, feint a plan with one group of friends while going out with a different set of friends. Shutting off all means of contact so you can stay out pass curfew and blame it on some other outside force. I know. I've done them all.

Which is why when you began to slip into your depressive state I wish you would have came to your mother or I. It pained me everyday to see my baby in such a state. See parents also know when something is bothering their children. You have tried so hard to hide the big things that your mind failed in covering little stuff we see. You spend less and less time with you best friend. How every time she leaves your presence, you heave a small sigh of relief. How you don't try to find your teammates, your closest comrades, but try to avoid them. We see how the great amounts of time you spent on your physical features dwindle till it's just enough to get the world to believe you still care about your looks.

A father always knows. I've known for a while something has been wrong, but your mother prompted me to not say a word. My eyes have seen your growing frustration of life. Those light blue stars struggling to keep their shine in front of others while your inner torment strangles you.

The only question is why? I've known for a while something was wrong, but I don't know what caused it. Was it the Uchiha boy that left? Was it because that same boy returned with your friend? Was it something else? I may never know and thanks to your mother I can't investigate any further. All she told me is to trust you and I do. Because you're a Yamanaka, my daughter. We Yamanaka's are passionate and won't let anything beat us without a fight.

So I believed and hoped and trusted you despite all the taboo acts. Even when you spent all your allowance on alcohol and left the bottle at the bottom of the trash, hoping no one would find them. I believed, even when you began to starve yourself and covertly dispose of your meals when you thought your mother and I backs were turned. Even when you began promiscuous behavior with some boy, I never stop trusting.

God I wanted to put a stop to that though. Once again your mother chose to leave it in your hands. Now that I look back I guess she was right. You are blessed with her cerulean eyes and beautiful looks, but you also received my blonde locks and stubborn passion. Knowing your personality, you would have probably stomped off furious and indulge yourself more in these bad behaviors.

Still, it angered me to no end. It still angers me to this day! I really should have put an end to it. An end to him. Still I had a tiny comfort in thinking it was either Shikaku's or Chouza's boy. It would still have been irritating to say the least, but my mind would have been at peace knowing it was someone I could trust. No. It wasn't them or even your crush that rejected you so many times. It's that mangy flee-bag without a home. The same haggard jackal that aided the serpent in destroying our village. The same beast that pummeled your best friend. The same fiend that hurt his own ally and more importantly you!

You told me your chapters from the Chuunin Exam and how your face cringed from the sound team's behavior and how you felt the little jackal deserved his arms being destroyed. If I knew the hourglass of life would bring you both together I would have prayed for the either the Uchiha or Aburame heirs to have finished him off permanently.

I wanted to deal with it my way ever since the day I came home early and found him quickly bounding from your window. Ohh I would have loved to show the little parasite the Yamanaka techniques can be just as deadly as the Sharingan. Yet your mother has and still keeps me at bay because she can be worse than those kaleidoscope eyes. She tells me to trust in you and I do.

To this day I still don't know. Why him? Of all the Konoha youths why that vagabond who came to destroy our peaceful nation? I already know half the teens in this village would throw themselves and pamper you. He's not in that affiliation though. Even now when you bring him into our house like he's a neighbor that has lived next to us for years. The golden hair that remains in front of your face is much shorter for some reason and that rude boy you drag behind you with his left eye black and blue as if a baseball hit him. Probably around causing mischief again.

Your little hands carry him to your room in which I had to promptly ensure that your door is left wide open with all the lights on. If only your mother would stop detaining me I would try to find the few pieces left of this puzzle. My greatest fear is that he was the case of your depression. Preying on you in your time of weakness for his own instinctive, sick pleasures. I know how easily it is to be blinded by passion. My dear daughter, you are not the only one that has had your heart broken. I too have traveled down that path. A long time ago I had my love smashed by a pink hair girl who is now the mother of your best friend.

I used to fight over her with one of my best friends tooth and nail. Still in the end she chose another shinobi with green eyes. I was devastated for a long time and got into some bad activities. Fortunately I met your mother one day and she turned my life around. I'd never forget the day we met nor have I ever regretted meeting her for someone else. It was a tough time and I don't want you to follow down the same path.

Your guests finally arrive. Your favorite friend who has grown on us like a part of the family and her lover who I'm not too fond of either. I've never liked how he's treated you, his peers and admirers. I'm not mad that he didn't return your feelings. People have a right to love and like who they want. I just think he could have approached it a better way rather than snubbing off you two girls and berating you and every other enthusiast of his. I know he has had one of the more tragic life's in Konoha which is why I can forgive him. I can also forgive his short defect from our village. Still I won't forget any of his transgressions.

I watch your guests greet us parents. Your own feral guest with his hair finally combed into something humane finally greets himself to us with no handshake like your other guests. Just a 'hey' murmured from his throat as his eyes roll away from us. Little brat. I really do believe my daughter has gotten involved with a parent's worst nightmare.

As soon as we all sit down your visitor, Zaku, shakes his head like a dog trying to dry itself from wet fur and pushes his hair back to its usual untamed condition. The two of you glare at each other for a second with this boy just growling out a questioning yet stern 'what' at you. Before I could pull this dark hair rebel across the table to meet my face your mother kicks me and quickly asks a question to lighten up the mood for everyone. Someone else got a swift foot to their ankle under the table too, but I wasn't sure who.

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Your mother and I interjecting a few questions every now and then. Each of them answering with their own unique responses. You and Sakura conversed just as best friends should. Joyous with laughter and a bit of teasing. Your charm even got more than two sentences out of Sasuke. I also see there seems to be a bit of animosity between your date and your friend's date. The two boys rarely communicated to each other and seldom gazed at one another. When they did it seems your date bared a lot of unneeded aggression. The few words they have with each other are just terse and stiff as a board. I'd think the two would be on better terms because they were once allied to the serpent of sound. That is a wrong assumption. I have to say the two even made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

After our meal the four teens make there way outside to finish up the visit. I still can't find an answer as to why this detestable ninja that shouldn't even be in our village. It's the one block missing in my tower of knowledge to your behavior. Since your mother won't let me intrude I can only ask her. Maybe she knows something I don't.

Her answer makes me more confused. Because my little girl has not met anyone else like him? I'd think that would be more of a reason to stay away.

"Just like how you are different from anyone else in your generation. I think you're the only man that would have gotten thorns and poison ivy just to make me an ikebana. Too bad you didn't manage to spell out anything with it.", my wife giggles out at me. How would I have known that each flower had a meaning back then? I just thought it was putting pretty flowers together. Thanks to her I know much better now, but I digress.

Another questionable topic also is brought up. I always thought your depression's root was that vagabond, but your mother states that your despair began to subside when she noticed him. If she noticed him before me and didn't say a word that will be something we have to discuss at a later time.

Still she said that its only around the time that he appeared that you began to get that starlight glitter back in your eyes. You were more angry than usual, but it was better than trying to bottle up and mask your emotions like previous. Your eating habits came back. You began to join your closest people in activities once again. Of course the large sum of money that you need for make up once again became taxing to keep up with, but it is worth it to see that smile again. It's like a flower reborn after a cruel winter.

Still that one question aggravates me like a paper cut. Why him? Even now after the little cherry blossom and Uchiha are gone and now it's just you and the sound boy sitting outside on the porch. That is the one question I can't deduce. My wife has seem to figured it out, but refuses to tell me. "For someone who used to be such a tough guy in his teens, I'm surprised you don't see it. Try not looking at what he's doing and see what he's not doing.", my love states picking up the dishes. At what he's not doing? Well the thing I can see are the two of you are having a heated argument. Something over hair and his injured eye. Still they allow their hand to be held by the other. Now to that I think of it I do not believe their two guess ever held hands…

Well, like a philosopher trying to rationalize the world, I will have to keep searching for that answer. If this punk is the reason for your turmoil…well his old master wouldn't even be able to stop my rage. If he is the reason for the drastic change from your depression back into beautiful flower that you are well I only have two words for him.

Thank You.

Yes. I thank him from all of my passionate heart. I'll thank him everyday if this boy is the reason why my little girl's nightmares have dissipated. How did he do it? I probably don't want to know nor will I ask.

Since I've identified this boy's presence, I have seen him as nothing more as a sleazy, low class, scumbag who shouldn't be a ninja and at best as some third rate minion for a yakuza boss. He's rude, violent, and is quite aggressive around you. My opinion still hasn't changed about him. Still though I can give this exile of Oto a chance. I'll have trust in your judgment. I believe in you, because you're a Yamanaka. Just like flowers we'll never just fade away. We'll always bloom again sooner or later.

Still one day this sound child and I are going to have a little talk about all the past events that occurred between you two. That's one thing I definitely know. For now I'll thank him again for making you remember who you are.

A winner.

* * *

Maxi-Luca: Whenever I decide to do a yuri pairing I'll keep in mind to try a Ino/Kin.

I tried to do this chapter from a different perspective. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Life and Death

_**Life and Death**_

If you live your entire life feeling dead would that mean in death you would feel alive?

Death and life have a strained equilibrium. They both can occur unexpectedly and instantaneously. Within the shinobi world it is especially true. To become a ninja was to accept the fact that life and death always are staring you in the face with the hourglass of your subsistence. They continuously hover around the mind allowing your ears to hear each grain of your life slowly drift away from mission to mission. Battle to battle. Assassination to assassination.

Many are able to recklessly choose the path of being a tool of destruction. Those same people never think ahead. They are all complacent with seeing their own life clock and seeing the seconds drift away, but when that clock unexpectedly runs out for someone else… things change. People change. Ino Yamanaka has always been a person who sees the delicate balance of existence on the eyes of life. She believes that everyone should have the chance to live their life to the fullest. That is because everyone can add something to another's life. There was a time that the golden hair girl had forgotten about that and wanted to lose her life. Luckily she found another person who made her want to live everyday. That is why Ino has yet to kill anyone on a mission. So hopefully an enemy could change their life around or continue living. Today is different. The kunoichi feels like her life is going to change.

Blonde hair whips left and right in the thunderous weather. Rain falls as if it is trying to wash away impurities of the land. There are fallen bodies of both friends and foes, but Ino does not stop at any of them. Being part of a medical team that stays behind the enemy line and only moves in when there is no danger is not a hard job. One just has to be quick. Her mind feels that her body needs to be faster to find Zaku. The clock is ticking and the grains of life are falling like petals off a dying rose. How much more time could the bole eye boy have?

Ino can only curse herself so many times over that stray mutt. Her mind keeps wondering why he had to take the mission. It was her mission to begin with and not his! Yet every time the brain in her blonde head yelled to request his dissolution from the mission he refused. Sky blue eyes loom back and forth on the ground despite the stormy field. She is also on the team with the Hokage's most trusted advisor, but even the dark haired woman would need some time to catch up with Ino. The Yamanaka child is looking for only one person. Her cerulean orbs finally find him.

For Zaku Abumi there was no academy class in Oto so he was automatically a genin by his previous village's standards. How he became a genin was to kill a boy for that position. How he retained being a genin was by killing anyone who challenged him for the position. It was the same with his past partners. He killed to keep his position. The four sounds that protected his master killed to keep their position. The legendary leviathan killed anyone and everyone that would even think of usurping his position. It was no surprise then that this shinobi views existence through the contacts of death. Just as the harmonious mummy had said to him a long time ago 'Some people are only born to die. The world is a pyramid. Try not to be on the bottom'.

The stray from Oto agreed. Not everyone lives. Some are just around waiting to die. As his body lie in tall grass wondering if the weather would get better and rain pouring down as if from the head of shower he could only think of how many people are just in this world to die. Him. His old teammates. Half the population of the sound village. There are many more. None of their lives had any meaning. That was probably why they listened to the sound the great snake had played for them. Simply because that gave them purpose. It gave him purpose. It brought them all to life. With a raspy breath and eyes that are slowly closing the lone wolf disregarded the thought. Thinking isn't supposed to be his specialty anyways.

"Zaku!" the banshee like voice awakes him from his final slumber. That voice always seems to be able to awaken him. The Oto defector always found it annoying. Usually his voice would have roared back with the same intensity, but not now. He feels too weak. His throat feels like it is drowning. Perhaps on its own liquid. When her peach face and sparkling yellow hair come into view his lips want to give a smile, but can not. He wants to say something sarcastic and rude, but can't. His mind does keep track of his thought process. "She's someone that deserves to live."

"Idiot…. Idiot." She grits the words out through grinding teeth as she watches his form lying in pain, his spirit ready to dance away to the tune Hypnos. Why did he have to go off and take this? Why is he always so? Ino thinks of all the 'whys' that the prideful boy has created in her life, but none have an answer. Even if the hurt wolf's mouth always barked loudly, allowing anyone to know of his plans he kept this plan a secret from nearly everyone.

It was originally Ino's mission. The task at hand was to disrupt a yakuza group, known as The Green Light that had begun to infiltrate Fire Country. Their main weapon of attack was a very addicting drug. With this weapon the yakuza group managed to crawl through the country of Konoha very quickly and quietly. The shinobi village needed to step in when the evil addiction began to affect ninja of each rank. With little to go on, all they knew of the yakuza leader kept a few powerful shinobi at his side and he had a thing for beautiful girls less than half his age. With not knowing the strength of the shinobi this tyrant kept, it was only plausible to use a genuine young beauty rather than someone disguised. Everyone knew that left a select few who would go on this dangerous mission. It eventually became the task for Ino Yamanaka to take on the perilous assignment.

She would not be alone on the mission; her father would not have it any other way. Among this task to support a jounin and three chuunin. The plan was simple. Seduce the man and find out everything that could be known about the drug and all his contacts in Fire Country. Then assassinate him, preferably through a subtle way, without breaking your presence. The flower princess was more than willing to take on the challenge. Not just to keep up with her cherry blossom rival, but to also test and push herself to another level. It was the girl's decision in the end despite what her father thought. Despite what Zaku thought.

The blonde rushes over, dropping down to her knees and allowing them to drag and scrape against the rain soaked terrain. Both her arms cradle her love's head, bringing him up carefully as one would do with an infant. Ino almost forgets that she is a medical shinobi and not just some girl about to see someone precious to her die. Her head goes through the steps that have been taught to her in these situations. First thing: survey the scene before attempting anything. Ino already has blown that initial step so may as well move on to the other. Her head is not concerned for her safety but that just may put both in trouble. Next is to assess the victim and check for respiration. Body prone and not moving. Battle scars, bruises, blunt trauma. Still shouldn't be enough to put the dog out to pasture, but then… "Keep focus!" the young flower barks at herself. This is the most important time that she needs to remain a medical shinobi and not the weak girl who couldn't handle life from years previous.

"Zaku can you hear me? Tell me what's wrong?" her voice shouts trying to maintain a composed tone to calm her being more than anything. No response. Check the fundamental ABCs: airway, breathing and circulation. Nothing in his maw to block the breath of life. Not even the slightest rise in his chest. Eyes dilated. The boy's mind is a mile away from his body. Ino puts her ear to his chest and checks his pulse trying to gauge how much time is left within the hurt wolf's body. Pale fingers claw and stretch at the boy's shirt tearing it. Something is wrong with his respiration. That is where the kunoichi needs to start. Once that is assessed the medical ninja needs to do as much as she can now. Placing a palm on the middle of his chest, the chakra within her body begins to circulate. Hurry Ino. The clock is ticking. The hourglass is half way finished.

Think. Think! The flower's mind is running on two different tracks. One trying to finish assess the situation, the other wanting to panic and try everything her mind can rattle off just to bring the boy back to life. Why does he always have to be so careless with his life! Even in that mission that is the start of this heartbreak.

The mission had become botched. A combination of leaked information and shinobi who had paid attention the girl's actions. The blue eyed flower was in trouble and would have been crucified by this group as an example if it were not for the intervention of the Konoha shinobi. The battle quickly got out of hand which lead to the deaths of many. The Green Light managed to get the better of the leaf thanks to civilian body shields. Ino survived battle, blowing her cover as a double agent. Yet at the same time Zaku managed to gain the Green Light's trust playing to the other side and thus keeping his village of the leaf in the loop.

How did he manage this, especially after the Green Light had already found a betrayer? There was one thing he was willing to do that Ino did not. It was one of the reasons that her father did not want his little gold rose on the mission and one of the things she was warned about to be wary of and not to take. He took their drugs as if he was addicted.

And why not? This mission of the underworld is perfect from him. He has taken drugs before. How many painkillers did he need to take when his wind funnels were first grafted into the bones of his arm? Drugs to numb and ignore pain in the body. Pills to suppress pain in the mind. Stimulants to keep his body active pass his limits. Suppressants for other pills that made his chakra go haywire. Tablets that the immortal leviathan and his right hand nurse wanted to test. And even some for just shits and giggles.

He would laugh if his body would allow it. Thinking back exactly how many problems did glorious Oto fix with under the table medicine? His old shirt could have easily had 'Drugs' marked down on it three times instead of 'Death'. Then again 'Death' was cooler. Nauseous eyes just stare up at the blonde who appears she is going to hyperventilate. Zaku can only be thankful it isn't her in this position. She has more reason to live. Him? Well he was a mutt to begin with. Dying in ditch seems more fitting for someone like him. At least that's what the death seeker believes.

"There you are!" A voice echoes out through the night raindrops alerting Ino. Zaku makes no movement. Two shinobi quickly approach. An older female with three canines. This person passes Ino and rushes on ahead. The other, a man with black facial markings covering the top of his face stops. "You didn't survey the area first! We just had to take down thr-"

"Not now! It's Zaku! He's dying! Where's Shizune!"

"They need her in another area. She broke off from us after you went on ahead."

"But, she knows h-"

"It's ok. We can work here. But we must work quickly."

The two medical ninja begin to ramble. To the proud wolf's ears it's like trying to listen in on a conversation from six feet under water. There's a faint sound of a conversation, but the noise is so foreign to the ear they may as well just use hand signs to convey it. His eyes are feeling the same way. Everything is beginning to look like ripples. As if someone tossed a stone in a lake. Is this the death that he has somehow evaded for the last few years?

His ears try to listen to what they are saying. Only making out a few words with each of their sentences. Heart rate…. blood pressure. Pupils. Overdose from. Shock, diaphoresis, respiratory dropping. Lose. All gibberish even from what he can understand. The only thing that sticks with him is the word 'lose'. Loser. A word that sticks to him like the scent of a skunk. Even in this one small mission he still ends up losing.

When did the pills beat him? How could they? Back in Oto he never succumbed to any of those when others around him became devoted to their medicine cabinet. Even the double head of the four sounds had more than half his diet consisting on his happy tablets. So why now? Why this time? When did this fake persona of a drug loving mercenary become his actual face? Or maybe it was always his face? But that's too much thinking for Zaku. The stray dog would rather just take in the last view of blonde hair and blue eyes. All the while thinking of this poetic fate. 'A ditch in a street is the first place I remember sleeping. A ditch in a street will be the last place I remember sleeping.' Tick tock. The hourglass still moves. Just how many more minutes till Thanatos can claim a new pet?

Konoha's dandelion absorbs the information her medical superior is rapidly mouthing off while setting up the equipment. It is not going to be an easy procedure and the man does not lie when he says it may just be too late. Ino pays no attention to that part. They will both be around to see another tomorrow.

She puts the faint wolf's head on her lap, using one hand to gently slap his cheek and awaken him. The other begins to perform a technique. A deviation of the Delicate Illness Variation technique. Because of the instability of the boy's chakra the drug has caused them to use another way. Ino has the difficult job of keeping Zaku semi conscious lest he fall into some drug induced coma and lose all stability of his aura. At the same time she is going to use this variation technique to pull all the toxins from his affected areas into his stomach.

Simultaneously the middle-age doctor of shinobi is also going to use the technique to guide it to his stomach. There he will make an incision and use a tube in his stomach to siphon out the toxins. With luck they'll get it all out and finish stabilize him. The most likely scenario? Zaku will finish cross over into this toxic state and die. That is what the older doctor knows based on similar scenarios. Of course for Ino there is no giving up. If it is because she has not seen enough scenarios like this or lost patients just because there wasn't anything medically possible left do the man is unsure. Either way this will probably be one of those harsh lessons in life that a teenager learns and becomes more jaded to the world. How long till the dandelion learns this lesson? According to the hour glass just minutes away. Tick tock. Time's running out.

"Come on Za-kun! Get up! Just what do you think you are doing lying down here on the job? And I was thinking you were going to do something cool and impress me on this mission." Ino says putting on as big a smile as she can. Lips that reveal a smile but eyes that run like raindrops that fall from the sky. He just has to survive! The stray's eyes open blurred and hazed.

"Didn't…. I tell…. you… not to …. call me…. that."

A response! It's a start to survival. This alone makes her want to jump, but the battle is long from finished and time is favoring the dead. The tattooed face ninja looks at Ino. "I'm going to make an incision now. Hold him still."

She watches the scalpel cut in, the blood flow out. The boy slightly flinches but eyes remain locked with his blonde savior. "What... are you trying?" he croaks out weakly just a few decibels above a whisper. Her eyes still glimmer with tears holding her jutsu and speaking with him.

"Trying to save your life. Jeez you should be more grateful."

"You're friends… are out here too… right? You should… go find them first…"

"They're ok. Besides you're one of them too. Just focus on getting well here and then I can go check on the others."

"Stupid… there is no value… in… saving me. Go… find… someone..-"

"No idiot! Because saving you is the world to me right now!" she shouts. A part of her wants to strike him for being the idiot he is right now. Ino has to concentrate. Never before has the Yamanaka prayed for the little talent that she has to overcome and prevail in this situation. She never lost a patient that she worked on before. She has been this fortunate. If there is ever a day where she would have to watch someone fall from life into the pool of death it isn't going to be today.

Zaku isn't as determined. The ripple effect in his eyes just disorients him and watching the girl above him. The only thing he can see is a pastel mismatch of gold and sky blue. He would have wanted to go out with a better bang, but most of his wants were never reciprocated. Life is dreadful in that aspect.

The girl stopped his skeleton on that bridge months back. From then he never did try to make an appointment with death. Still that does not mean he did not want Thanatos to find him. He lived, but why? For her? It would never last. Misery likes company and even though both found a way out of that dark pit, only she shines brighter than ever before. Him? His mangled claws dragged his bones out of that well of darkness to find a road of nothing before him.

Ino's life is becoming something more. For Zaku, Ino is his only thing and it isn't enough. It isn't enough to keep her at his side. It is not enough to fill this void in his chest he cannot explain. Not surprising. His old teacher is the man who craves for everything. Ambition so great that it seeps into all those around him. And for a man who desires everything the promise of nothing is terrifying.

So there is only one way to make everyone happy. A death on the battlefield. The girl can move on to someone better. Her friends and family would not have to worry about the dastardly old wolf corrupting their flower. The leaf itself gets to take care one of its 'probable lawless' that he has been labeled and can just put everything about him in a file cabinet never to be opened again. And for the wolf himself? Destroyed in a final battle. Maybe one of those important battles that he could never win. What a nice send off to the afterworld. He would not allow himself to be killed, but the day when it would. Zaku could not wait. "Stop being stupid… Ino. I've been… in a coffin since the chuunin exams… it just did not close till today…. It's ok… this is… what I've been waiting for… dying for something."

"Don't say that! Why would you wait for that? I don't care how ripped you are in the head I'm not going to forgive you easily for spouting this 'dying crap'!" Her face tries to make a stern an angry look, but she is far more worried. The flower looks up to see her associate has already put in the hollow tube and begin to suck on it. First it's just blood that rises through the tube, but then the kunoichi can see the corruption in his blood. A disgusting mixture of dark green and red. She could beat herself and the stray wolf up. Her for allowing him to do the mission and him for even starting to take the drugs. Because he wants to die for something? Why is it men are always ready to die for something at the drop of a hat, but never seem gung ho to try their damndest to live for it instead?

"Why'd you have to take this stuff and not tell anyone!" she yells at him, for once anger beginning to overtake her.

"I thought… I had it under control…"

"You had nothing under control!"

"You're… right… I had… nothing… no… control… not anything."

"What?"

"Look… I'm a death seeker. It's only… natural for me to be… in a position like… this. I'm not alive unless… I'm killing… or being killed… Since…. I'm not shit… of a shinobi… anymore… being killed is fate."

"You don't feel alive? Not even with me?"

"No.. that's.. not-"

"You of all people who fight against everything! And you're talking about your fate to be killed! Even now you're still fighting for life! You just don't want to admit it!" Her voice calms down slightly, taking in a large breath. "Zaku I think no matter the situation you just want to try and piss me off."

"The… last thing you want… to… do to a dead man is yell at him…? You could… at least say something like 'I won't… forget you'." the death seeker says trying to make a cocky grin. He does not know if he makes the correct facial expression or if even his face can make it. Zaku just feels cold and dry. Ino's face looks down serious.

"Zaku. I won't ever forgive you if you die here. If your fate is to die here… then I guess it's also mine."

The boy is a little perplexed at what she says, but his is enough to rouse his consciousness and steady his sight a little. Things are a blur but no longer ripple like. "What are… you… trying to spout off…?" he coughs out. The girl strokes one side of his face keeping her look in his bole pupils.

"You didn't hear me Zaku. Well if you die here today then I will also die right next to you."

"What the hell… is that going to… solve?"

"The same as your death would."

"Don't… be… saying stupid… things like… that you idiot."

"Then don't die you idiot."

At this point Zaku can feel a weird pain at his side. The girl above him looks away concerned at someone else. She screams, although he cannot hear. Time is up. The sand has run empty in the hour glass and no one to turn it over to start again. The clock has stated its past due time. The haggard teen can feel his vision drifting. Everything ripple like and ethereal. His hearing as if in a cave and he can only hear echoes and not true voices. Is this the end? Someone calls his name three times, but he cannot respond back. Numbness. Hypnos is playing the sweet jazz of death. Thanatos has a carriage waiting with a leash for his new pet.

Death is found.

It is his belief, but then his eyes awaken. How much time has passed? He does not know. To him it feels like minutes, but he is in a hospital bed. A tube in his forearm, another in his stomach and a smaller one in his nose. To one side he sees the blonde kunoichi asleep in a chair near his bedside.

"Ohh you're awake." A medical ninja states. Even in his partially delirious state he can see the entering form. There is no mistake. The cherry blossom friend of Ino. He does not say anything but the girl speaks. "It's good to see you're finally up. Ino practically moved into your room for the last four days. She really burnt herself out to make sure you were alive." The girl states with a smile. Zaku stares back still bewildered to be alive.

"I have a few other patients to check on so I'll be back. If you need anything just ring." The rival flower walks out leaving the two winners. All the while Zaku just stares at her. "Hey you. Get up. You can go home and get some sleep in a bed."

Sky blue eyes awaken, tired and weary, but still with the energy to persevere. She looks at him with a smile and a yawn. "Took you long enough to wake up. You're so lazy always wanting to sleep."

"I was expecting that to be my final nap… but I guess not."

"You're too young to be having final naps. Stop trying to be a drama queen."

"Weren't you the one who said 'if its fate that you die then it's my fate too' or something like that?"

She slaps his leg with a laugh that causes the teen boy to wince slightly. "Pfft. I wasn't going to die for you. See you're such drama queen."

"So you were just going to let me die then?"

"Nope! You think I was going to let you get off so easy after putting me through all that trouble? No way. You owe me big time. And something trivial like dying isn't going to get you off the hook."

Zaku stares at the girl incredulously before letting his face hide in his palm. Yes that was his girl. Ino Yamanaka. The flower who punched out afterlife's clock. Her hands turned hereafter's hourglass upside down. She broke Hypnos's instrument of sleep. She toss Thanatos's leash in his face. She chased the two brothers away in their grim carriage while probably twirling a club in the air with a war cry. Zaku has to admit. In her own way… she is probably more of a brute than him. But that's a good thing.

The girl yawns and places her head back down where it was before. "I'm going back to sleep now." the peach face turns away from the boy only allowing to see the garden of gold locks on her head. "Just do me a favor and live.". The boy just stares down at her form.

"Even if there is nothing ahead for me in the future? What type of life is that?"

"That's all the more reason you should live. So you can find things that you want to live for."

"It's that simple to you huh?"

No response. Just the small rhythms of her breath can be heard. She falls asleep mid conversation. Zaku stares out his window at the sky. A wonderful scene of light azure with no clouds in the sky. "Guess there's going to be good weather today."

The boy has not found his answer with life and death. Just to keep living.

* * *

This chapter was for the most part done since the end of last year, but I just was not pleased with it. Still not fully pleased with it. It became one of those projects that the more I tried the worse I felt it was getting yet my personality wouldn't let me continue on any other fanfics until I either finished or scrapped this one. Since it has been written at different times over a period of nearly a year I figured I may as well post it up. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I butchered the tenses of sentences. I tried writing it as if it was spoken. I'll let you all tell me if I succeeded or failed by trying that.

Hoped you enjoyed it.

SaiyanWarrior200: Thanks for the suggestion. Inoichi is just trying to be good father. Unlike us the viewers who know everything he is left out of the loop. It's a little hard to accept your daughter is dating one of the guys who had a hand in your leader's assassination. At least from his view. Don't worry though. Inoichi still has a hand or two to play in a later chapter. Whether if he'll be more accepting or not you will have to see.

Kiwi4me: Hopefully. Sadly I'm as fast as continents move each year and easily distracted. A very bad combination, but I shall try.

Next Chapter: _Truths and Falsehoods_


End file.
